This invention relates broadly to wearing apparel and, more particularly, to a liquid-containing decorative device for securement upon articles of wearing apparel for purposes of ornamentation.
Heretofore, various expedients had been considered for providing decorative devices for application upon shirts, jackets, vests, and the like. Examplary of such earlier expedients are the picture pockets shown in the Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,133 wherein pockets of thin, clear, pliable, plastic sheet material are affixed to a garment and adapted for receiving a card or the like carrying a picture for viewing therethrough.
The Eilen U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,743 discloses a variation on a garment pocket designed to receive a picture, photograph or the like for viewing through a window portion.
The Dobell U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,062 discloses an interchangeable patch-pocket for securement upon a garment and with such member carrying an applied design.
The prior art is devoid of the provisions of a closed, pocket-forming decorative device which carries a predetermined amount of liquid therein for application upon wearing apparel. This broad concept is shown in designs of a form of the invention forming the subject matter of pending design patent applications, Ser. Nos. 578,436 filed Feb. 9, 1984 upon "Sweat Shirt" and 684,110 filed Dec. 20, 1984 upon "Sweat Shirt With Beer Mug".
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-containing decorative device for application upon articles of wearing apparel and the like which is adapted to be affixed in a multiplicity of manners so as to preserve the integrity of the supporting article.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative device of the character stated which may be mounted immediately and directly upon the article of wearing apparel by various methods which may be readily accomplished in a highly economical and rapid fashion, being thus conducive to high volume production.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which may be of any preselected design character so as to provide marked versatility; and wherein the contained liquid may be either of foaming or non-foaming character.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated wherein the formulation for the contained liquids, whether of foaming or non-foaming character, are readily blended without the utilization of costly equipment and without concern as to ambient conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the character stated which, in addition to presenting attractive ornamentation to the supporting article of wearing apparel, also provides a source of fascination to the viewer by reason of the responsive movement of the liquid to the physical action of the wearer; which device is extremely durable and reliable in usage, being constructed of sturdy, wear-resistant material, to the end that the same will possess a longevity at least coincident with that of the supporting article, and which device may be produced in a economical and rapid fashion, but without prejudice to the integrity of the structure thereof.